City of the Space Gods
| continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = South America | country = | state = | city = | locale = Andes Mountains | residents = | poi = God Chamber | 1st = The Eternals #1 }} The City of the Space Gods is a fictional location featured in comic books published by Marvel Comics. It first appeared in ''The Eternals'' #1 in July, 1976. History The City of the Space Gods was located within the hidden hollows of the Andes Mountains. It was constructed by the Incan Empire sometime around the 15th-16th centuries. At some point during this era, the region was visited by the space-faring race known as the Celestials. The Incans built the city temples in honor of the space gods, constructing elaborate stone structures in their likeness. In the center courtyard of the city, was a well that led into what has been deemed the "God Chamber". Within the God Chamber was the Resurrection Crypt. Sealed inside the crypt was the hibernating form of Ajak - an immortal member of the Eternals, and his entourage. Also within the chamber was a cosmic beacon that, when activated, would signal the coming of the Fourth Celestial Host. The Eternal known as Ikaris, long sought the hidden city, so he took on the human guise of a cameraman named Ike Harris. Along with archaeologist Daniel Damian and his daughter, Margo Damian, they explored the mountain region, eventually discovering the city, and the God Chamber. It was at this time that Ikaris revealed his true nature to Daniel and Margo. A warlord of the rival Deviant race known as Kro, had likewise discovered the city, and waged war against Ikaris. Ikaris opened the Resurrection Chamber, releasing Ajak and his warriors. The Cosmic beacon was activated, and Fourth Host of the Celestials, led by Arishem the Judge arrived on Earth. He descended upon the city where his entourage sealed off the God Chamber and guarded it against trespassers while the Celestial stood in judgment over the planet Earth - a preceding that was destined to span more than fifty years. A giant, glowing white shield was erected over the city. Points of Interest ; Ceremonial pylons: The Ceremonial pylon was a massive stone pillar that rose from the courtyard of the God Chamber, ready to receive the first of the Celestial Host. The pylon could only be activated from a special booth beyond the Cosmic Door. Arishem the Judge of the Fourth Celestial Host came to rest upon the pylon when he stood in judgment over the planet Earth. ; Cosmic beacon: Located in the heart of the God Chamber, the Cosmic Beacon could only be activated by an Eternal. Once done so, it sent out a signal across the universe alerting the Celestials. ; God Chamber: The God Chamber is part of an underground ancient civilization, possibly event Incan, that lies beneath the Andes Mountains in South America. It was so named due to its connection to the space-born race of cosmic beings known as Celestials, who were responsible for the creation of immortal Gods on Earth dubbed Eternals. The God Chamber contained a massive device that could signal the Celestials called the Cosmic beacon. Archaeologist Daniel Damian and his daughter, Margo, engaged in an expedition of this region, along with a guide named Ike Harris. Ike was actually an Eternal known as Ikaris, who had sought out the God Chamber for his own needs. ; Resurrection Crypt: The Resurrection Crypt was the tomb of Tecumotzin, the Eternal known as Ajak. It was located inside the God Chamber in the City of the Space Gods in the Andes Mountains of South America. When Ajak and his soldiers' bodies were reduced to free floating atoms, they were sealed inside the chamber until such time that their bodies could be reconstituted. When fellow Eternal Ikaris discovered the City of the Space Gods, he decided that Ajak was the only one who could commune with their cosmic forebearers, the Celestials. Ikaris opened the crypt, and Ajak's atoms reconstituted themselves. Ajak then used the Cosmic beacon to establish a connection with the Celestial known as Arishem the Judge. Notes & Trivia * The concept of the City of the Space Gods was developed by writer and artist Jack Kirby. External Links * Appearances * Eternals 1 * Eternals 2 References